


Honey & Clover

by iwamotions (SweetFanfics)



Series: Honey & Clover AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Honey and Clover AU, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/iwamotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in art college and Oikawa's finally decided to confess this feelings for Iwa-chan. Because it's Oikawa, it obviously has to be a grand gesture. Iwa-chan really won't know what hit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey & Clover

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where or how I got this damn idea stuck in my head that I wanted a Honey & Clover AU for Iwaoi (and Daisuga) but the idea got stuck in my head... But I didn't want to write the damn thing on my own cuz ahahhaha just RAMBLING about it to Sloth-chan was 5-6k ALONE. and then fixing up JUST part 1 was THIS long so... 
> 
> yeah I hope y'all'll be happy with this not!fic _(:"3
> 
> A special thanks to Sloth-chan for being my sounding board and discussion buddy for this <3

So the way I see it is that they’re both third year art students when they get together. Iwaizumi is in ceramics and Oikawa is going for a double major (sculpture as his primary and oil painting for his minor). 

 

Now what you need to know going in is that Oikawa’s liked Iwaizumi for ages. Like _years_. As in, since their second year of high school. But he hasn’t said a word. Instead he’s been happy to maintain the status quo between them. Go out on some dates himself, wave his Iwa-chan off as he goes on a couple of dates himself.

 

But this year. This _term_  is different. Due to certain events (which I’ll get to in the daisuga part lol), Oikawa’s desire to let Iwaizumi know grows and grows and grows. The ceramic arts group is already used to Oikawa showing up unannounced and teasing Iwaizumi or watching him work but Kunumi notes that Oikawa-san’s been visiting them more often than usual.

 

Iwaizumi kind of doesn’t notice when Oikawa shows up because once he gets working he forgets where he is. So more often than not, he’ll just get caught up in his work, look up and realize not only have several hours passed but also that Oikawa’s hanging off the window in front of him watching him work. 

 

Iwaizumi  _always_  jumps at that and barks at Oikawa to use the god damned door Oikawa jeez what the hell are you doing hang there for? Oikawa always grins like just passing by to watch you work and skips away, leaving the window open. 

 

So its a day like any other only this time Oikawa’s _in_ the room. He’s sitting a little behind and to the right of Iwaizumi, who is putting his apron on while sneaking looks over at Oikawa. Who is straddling a chair and just keenly observing Iwaizumi.

 

“You sure you want to just sit there and watch me work?”

 

Lowering his head, half of Oikawa’s smile hides behind his forearm, “I like watching you work.”

 

Iwaizumi tries not to feel flustered and pleased with that and shrugs, “Suit yourself. Dont blame me if you start feeling bored. And don’t start playing any music either.”

 

Oikawa rolling his eyes, “It’s not the first time I’ve watched you work. I’ll be quiet.”

 

And that’s true like Oikawa’s been visiting more often than not. And it’s like his previous visits where he’d steal someones apron and sit down on a wheel and try his hand at making a pot or a plate or anything like that. Iwaizumi grins remembering the pout Oikawa’d made every time when he’d compare his work with Iwaizumi’s.

 

“It’s not as good as yours Iwa-chan!”

 

“Obviously, moron. I’ve been studying _and_  doing this for years. If I tried to paint something it’d suck too. It definitely wouldn’t compare with what you do.” But Iwaizumi still takes Oikawa’s plate (a very wobbly circle shaped plate) and puts it on the display case next to his own perfect plate. (He keeps it well after they've graduated and then some. Keeping it safe from Oikawa's grabby hands who whines about wanting to throw away the poorly made piece).

 

Now it should be noted that Iwaizumi’s got a reputation as a ceramics maker like, a  _damn_  good reputation. Like hes already got a couple of steady clients for whom he makes stuff for. He’s _that_  good. His stuff is like…his professor told him the last person who was this good was Ayumi Yamada (”Although her techniques were better.” Iwaizumi tries not to let that get to him. He mostly succeeds).

 

Anyways. Iwaizumi’s been noticing that Oikawa’s been actin a little…. off, lately. Nothing too out of place but just a lot more quiet and contemplative. He’s about to talk to Oikawa about it before realizing oh. It’s probably because finals are around the corner. Oikawa’s probably wondering and worrying about his finals piece. Yes, that’s got to be it.

 

For his own part, Iwaizumi knows what he wants to make, how to make it, and has plans to get it done a couple of days before the deadline. And that’s exactly what happens.

 

He’s trying to scrub some dried out clay from his hair when Daichi comes over with a concerned frown. Suga’s worried about Oikawa because apparently he’s been cooped up in his work room for four days now and “Koushi isn’t sure if Oikawa’s ate or slept in that time.”

 

That sound you just heard was the sound of Iwachan’s nerves popping. He grabs the _onigiri_ he’d bought for his own lunch, buys a bottle of green tea from the vending machine, and  _stomps_  over to Oikawa’s work room ready to force feed his idiot best friend some food before he passes out. Again.

 

The building is… not empty but everyone's cooped up in their space working frantically to finish their pieces. Some pieces are only beginning, some are being discarded, and some are near completion.

 

As he steps up into Oikawa’s work space, a part of his anger fizzles away because Oikawa’s eyes are sharp with focus and his hands are moving with deft, sure strokes over the canvas. A charming rural house nestled at the foot of a mountain is coming to life under his brush. Iwaizumi thinks if he stands before the painting, he just might be able to catch a whiff of the smoke rising out of the chimney.

 

So he stands there, leaning against the door frame, waiting for Oikawa to take a water break because even when Oikawa’s in his demon word mode, he still takes breaks to have some water and take stock of his work.

 

The exact second Oikawa takes a step back is when Iwaizumi moves as well. As he steps forward, Oikawa’s shoulders drop with a tired sigh. He brings a hand back to massage his shoulder blade, leaving a streak of slate blue on his painting shirt that’s already streaked with many colors. He cracks his neck before turning to grab his water bottle and jumps when he sees Iwaizumi is right behind him.

 

“Iwachan! What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to make sure you ate something.” His eyes catch sight of the lumpy couch in the corner and the pile of blankets on top of it. “Have you been sleeping here too?”

 

Rolling his arm, Oikawa nods, “Mm, I need to finish this by tomorrow. Is there something you wanted to talk about?”

 

And Iwaizumi just grabs Oikawa and drags him out of the building at that, ignoring _all_  of Oikawa’s squawking. No one pays them any mind because frankly this happens a lot. And not just with them. But point is that Iwaizuim drags Oikawa out, makes him sit down on the nearest bench, _holds him in place with one good glare_ , and literally shoves an _onigiri_ into Oikawa’s mouth when he tries to argue that he needs to be inside painting.

 

“I am not your mother Oikawa, can you _please_  start care of yourself?”

 

While Oikawa struggling to chew, Iwaizumi uncaps the green tea and puts that in Oikawa’s other hand and tells him, “You finish eating these two rice balls and that tea and I’ll let you go.”

 

Oikawa chugs some of the tea down and glares at Iwaizumi, “Iwa-chan, I know how to feed myself.”

 

“Yeah, that explains why I’ve got Daichi coming to me telling me that _Sugawara_  was worried about you _not_   eating.”

 

Mumbling under his breath about annoying classmates, Oikawa finishes both rice balls and the tea before sauntering back in. But that’s not before he claps his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and thanks him. And that’s not peculiar at all. Oikawa’s done that hundreds of times before.

 

But perhaps its the fact that the sun is setting and the mood is just right. Or its the fact that Oikawa’s hand _slides_  down his arm, raising goosebumps along the way. Or maybe its the way Oikawa leaned in _so close_  to thank him. That it makes Iwaizumi feel a little… shaken.

 

The feeling that things are coming to change soon comes back to Iwaizumi as he stumbles out of campus. Something between them is changing rapidly and Iwaizumi… isn’t sure what the change is. Forget the fact whether or not he’s ready for it.

 

He also start getting this nagging suspicion than this change is related to Oikawa’s final term project. Not the oil painting one. No. The _sculpture_  that Oikawa’s refused to talk about but Mattsun knows about and keeps teasing him over it. Mattsun doesn’t even tell him anything worth going on, just that it’ll blow Iwaizumi’s mind and it’s the best thing Oikawa’s made to date.

 

Frankly Iwaizumi would pull Mattsun’s ears for all that teasing but that might hurt one of his piercings so he tries to kick him every time. Mattsun sadly, dodges them every time. 

 

Anyways. Once submissions have been completed, the final term projects are displayed for the rest of the campus (and general public) to come see. Hurrah for the open day they have! 

 

Iwaizumi 100% has plans to go and see what Oikawa’s made (the painting and then the sculpture. Or maybe the other way around, Iwaizumi hasn’t made up his mind on that) but his professor holds him back to talk with some potential customers so he’s stuck with that for a while.

 

In the meanwhile, his phone is buzzing and buzzing with notifications. By the time he's done, and checks them, some dread and mostly confusion crawl up his spine. Daichi is congratulating him and telling him “I hope you’ll respond in kind” and Sugawara is telling him congratulations with tons of blinking emojis. Even Kunumi has sent him a message asking him if he’s seen Oikawa’s finals piece yet?

 

Iwaizumi’s frowning in confusion when Mattsun and Makki show up from either side and drop an arm over his shoulders. 

 

“So, Iwaizumi!” Makki starting off with a grin, “Seen Oikawa’s piece yet?”

 

“I was on my way. I keep being told I need to see it.’

 

“Oh yes, you _really_   **need**  to see it.”

 

That’s a whole lot of emphasis going on that’s got Iwaizumi scolwing at Mattsun like what does that mean? What does that _mean_  Matsukawa?

 

But the metallurgy student just grins and grins like the cat who ate the cream _and_ canary before turning to his boyfriend (who is in specializing in wood work/sculptures), “Lets leave lover boy to it?”

 

“Just remember to be kind when giving your answer to Oikawa.” Makki reminds him before walking away with a chuckling Mattsun.

 

The pair of them, Iwaizumi swears, are going to take at least 10 years off his life with their teasing. Sheer frustration will whittle his life down by _at least_  10 years.

 

He’s grumbling about hits as he walks over to where he knows Oikawa’s piece will be displayed. And Iwaizumi notices all the _looks_  he’s getting. Mostly enlightened and curious looks. A couple of big grins here and there. Oddly a lot of disappointed faces too.

 

There’s an idea forming in the back of Iwaizumi’s head and that… it can’t be. Surely it can’t. Even Oikawa wouldn’t…

 

Oh.

 

_But he did._

 

Iwaizumi comes to a halt right outside the display room, staring at a wooden sculpture of himself a second away from slamming a volleyball down on the court in a perfect spike.

 

It’s his perfect likeness. Right down to the concentrate furrow of his brow carved so delicately into the wood. And frankly… there’s no mistaking the intent behind this piece. It’s a confession if Iwaizumi’s ever received one and he just goes from pink to red so fast its a wonder he doesn’t pass out.

 

Despite his embarrassment due to this very public confession, Iwaizumi can’t help but feel breathless, elated, overjoyed, _excited_. This was the change and oh it is such a welcome change in their relationship. The hope for which he has quietly been nursing away in his heart but never even daring to give an inkling of too Oikawa.

 

And that thought makes Iwaizumi pause.

 

He needs to respond in kind to Oikawa. He needs to make something that will give off the same aura of love and dedication to the piece as this piece that Oikawa has made. 

 

So Iwaizumi rushes back to the ceramic arts department and just about locks himself up there for three days.

 

Which are three fairly hellish days for Oikawa, lets be _frank_. Because here he is having put his heart and friendship on the line and not a word from Iwachan? In fact, Oikawa’s heard that Iwaizumi took a long hard look at his piece before storming out. And Oikawa’s just stewing in a pool of misery that he’s messed things up. He knew he shouldn’t have taken a chance.

 

“Stupid Refreshing-kun and his stupid advice,” Oikawa grumbles to the canvas, angrily mixing colors together. He should have known Iwa-chan would avoid him after that like, of course he would! He was probably cooped up in his apartment wondering what was the kindest way to turn Oikawa down!

 

He’s pretty angrily painting a pair of deer when Yahaba sticks his head in. “Oikawa-san, there’s someone from the ceramics department here to see you.”

 

His heart _doesn’t_ hiccup at that. Neither does his paint brush fly across the canvas in a straight line, smearing a line of green across one of the deers' flank. “Iwa-chan?” Oikawa can’t help but ask hopefully.

 

But Yahaba shakes his head, revealing… 

 

“Kunumi-chan? What’s up?”

 

Kunumi looks a second away from rolling his eyes when he says, “Can you please go check on Iwaizumi-san? He’s been cooped up with his wheel for four days now.”

 

and Oikawa’s like.

 

Wait.

 

 _Hang on_.

 

While I have been angsting over this whole thing, you mean to tell me Iwa-chan’s been working for 4 days straight? As in, he’s doing the same thing that he keeps hitting me for?

 

Oikawa just throws his stuff down, goes to the cafeteria to wheedle with the staff to make him _just_  two _onigiri_   _please~?_ Buys a bottle of Pocari and stomps over to Iwa-chan’s department because _ohoho_  revenge will be _sweet_.

 

Oikawa is 100% going to _shove_  this rice ball down Iwa-chan’s _throat_. 

 

What? No, he's not petty  _or_ vindictive what are you even talking about!

 

He’s got plans to sneak into the room, not that he needs to sneak in 'cuz when Iwaizumi is in the zone he wouldn’t notice if an asteroid fell to Earth. But hes still worried that the crinkle of the plastic bag might give him away.

 

Oikawa carefully slides the door open and slips in. But really there wasn’t need to be sneaky because Iwaizumi is holding something in his hands with an almighty scowl on his face.

 

The other man lets out an angry noise before slamming the thing down, “Still not right!”

 

Seeing Iwaizumi so… so upset makes Oikawa momentarily forget what he’s there for. To the point that his mouth runs away with him and asks “Iwa-chan? What’s wrong?”

 

Like all the times before, Iwaizumi jumps a bit and bumps his hip into the table. Something rattles ominously but manages to remain vertical. 

 

“Will you _stop_  sneaking up on me?” Iwaizumi all but yells at Oikawa.

 

Oikawa smirks, drawing closer, “I do it all the time. You should get used to it by now.”

 

“Who gets used to people sneaking up on them?” Iwaizumi asks.

 

“It would show some self awareness on your part I suppose. That you actually pay attention to your surroundings?” Oikawa’s already grinning anticipating how wonderful it will be to extract his revenge on Iwa-chan when he sees the bowl on the table. Like, _really_  sees it.

 

Oikawa forgets about forcing Iwaizumi to eat something, forgets about dragging an answer out of Iwaizumi, hell he forgets about the _plastic bag_  he’s holding. All he can focus on is how _beautiful_  this bowl is that Iwa-chan has made.

 

“Iwachan…” Oikawa reaches out to carefully grasp the bowl, “did you make this?

 

It’s not a perfect circle, the edges aren’t level. In fact, the edges are burnt. Oikawa can still feel the heat under his fingertips. While the outside is a subtle sandy shade that turns darker at the base, it’s the inside where the true beauty lies. It’s like Iwa-chan has captured the very essence and colors of the ocean and trapped them inside this bowl.

 

Iwaizumi has made many, _many_  beautiful pieces but Oikawa thinks this might be _the most_  beautiful piece Iwa-chan has ever made. 

 

Oikawa is so caught up in examining the bowl he misses the nervous looks Iwaizumi keeps giving him.

 

“Do you like it?” he finally screws up the courage to ask.

 

The nervousness in his voice makes Oikawa blink in surprise. He shakes his head in wonder, opening his mouth to find the right words but… he can’t say _anything_  except, “It’s _beautiful_  Iwa-chan. Its just…” 

 

He turns the bowl around and around in his hands, marveling at it.  Oikawa looks up again when Iwaizumi mumbles, “Well it was inspired by someone beautiful.”

 

And Oikawa just freezes. “Oh? Someone I know?” he asks as nonchalantly as possible.

 

He watches Iwachan turn his flushed face away, a clay streaked hand sliding nervously through his hair, “Look in a mirror dumbass.”

 

It takes Oikawa exactly 3.8 seconds to process that. Another 1.5 seconds to wonder if he just misheard that. And asks, “Iwa-chan…was this… is this…” Just points between the bowl and himself,” Was this inspired by me?”

 

Iwaizumi’s face is going from pink, pinker, pinkest, red. He’s got his arms crossed across his chest now, looking a lot like an upset puffer fish if Oikawa’s honest.  But he deflates with an exhale.

 

“Yeah. I’ve been trying to… I wanted to make something… I saw the piece you made of me and wanted to give you my answer in the same way. I’ve been trying for days but nothing’s quite right.”

 

Oikawa looks at the row of items that Iwaizumi’s gesturing at and feels his heart swell, and swell , and swell with love. He’s in love with a total _sap_. He _knew_  Iwa-chan was a closet romantist.

 

“Why a bowl though?” Oikawa asks finally. Because frankly he thought he’d something more… flashy. Like a vase. The kind that had designs cut into them and a light inserted so that they looked all fancy and stuff.

 

The last thing he expects is for Iwaizumi to give him a proper answer but he gets it. Oh boy does he ever _._

 

“Because your potential is as vast and deep as the ocean.” Iwaizumi’s finger taps the inside of the bowl right as Oikawa’s breath catches in his throat, “Because I wanted to make something that represented my feelings for you. Because what I feel for you feels as scary and intimidating and amazing and _deep_  as standing in a large body of water.”

 

Oikawa’s face feels like its on fire when Iwaizumi’s eyes dart away and his voice jerks momentarily,”B-because you’ve always been someone who gets people to come together. Like you’re their foundation. So… bowl.” Iwaizumi waves a hand at the bowl Oikawa’s holding.

 

Honestly? Honestly??? Oikawa wants to laugh at the “so…bowl.” and wants to cry at the  _sweetest_  confession he's ever gotten and it's from _Iwa-chan_ , out of all the people. And he _really_  wants to hold Iwa-chan _right now_.

 

He he puts the bowl down on the nearest flat surface and  throws his arms around Iwaizumi, laughing when Iwaizumi lets out a surprised grunt and totters back, “Oi-Oikawa! You’re gonna get clay all over yo-”

 

“Don’t care,” Oikawa fiercely cuts Iwaizumi off, tightening his grip on Iwaizumi’s shirt, “Thank you Iwa-chan.”

 

A heartbeat and Iwaizumi’s arms wrap around him, squeezing him tightly and Oikawa has never felt more… at peace.

 

“Umm, so I guess you know my answer then.”

 

Oikawa laughs, hands running up to rest on Iwaizumi’s shoulder blades, “I’m not sure. Maybe you should spell it out for me.”

 

Iwaizumi’s snort ruffles his hair and makes Oikawa shiver, “Then I’m gonna need to be asked a question first.”

 

Acting like its the biggest chore _every_ , Oikawa sighs and pulls back a step. Looks into Iwaizumi’s dark eyes. Takes a deep breath and says, “Iwa-chan… I’ve loved you since high school so would you please go out with me?”

 

His voice goes low and rushed near the end because Oikawa Tooru is still a tender hearted dude and its the first time he’s asking out someone who he cares so so much for. And Iwaizumi just grins. He grins that precious grin of his that makes Oikawa think of warm spring sunshine and happiness. 

 

Oikawa’s so caught up in the sight that he nearly misses the way Iwaizumi raises his clay-dirtied hands up to cup Oikawa’s jaw with a tiny chuckle, “’Course I will you dork.” and kisses him before Oikawa can whine over being called a dork.

 

And that kiss is just so…its not perfect and its not pretty but it sends tingles down Oikawa’s spine. He always imagined Iwaizumi’s lips to be chapped and dry (and they are) but he never imagined them to be so _so soft_.

 

Oikawa intent on studying that further when Iwaizumi pulls away with a quiet, “Shit.”

 

Immediately worried, Oikawa’s hands land under Iwaizumi’s elbows, “Iwa-chan?”

 

Iwaizumi raises a hand up to rub his foreheadm “Just a little dizzy.”

 

And Activate Oikawa Tooru Mother Hen Mode.

 

Oikawa just shoves Iwaizumi down on his stool and _hand feeds_ Iwaizumi those rice balls. Iwaizumi is a little embarrassed but Oikawa rightly pointed out that his hands are dirty with clay all over them so this is _obviously_  the best solution. (Iwaizumi just wishes Oikawa hadn’t looked so _smug_  when he’d said it).

 

Anyways. They banter a little bit with Oikawa scolding Iwaizumi for doing the exact thing he keeps telling Oikawa not to do. Iwaizumi pointing at the sleeping _and_ pile of wrapped and discarded bentos' by said sleeping bag like, “I’m not you. I _have_  been getting enough sleep and food.” But of course Oikawa doesn’t pay attention to that.

 

Rather, hes grinning pretty smugly as he asks, “So… I was that good, huh?”

 

Iwaizumi quirks an eyebrow up like, “Huh?”

 

Oikawa’s grin turns into this shit eating grin, “I was so good at kissing that you got dizzy.”

 

Iwaizumi is unamused. Just so unamused. He’s like, “There’s a 2 pound lump of clay right behind me and I’m gonna rub it into your hair. Because I _will_  rub it into your hair just like I did four months ago.”

 

Oikawa _immediately_ bouncing away like, “You wouldn’t dare! I took me a whole week to get all that clay out of my hair!” (his hair looked extra shiny that week but the dandruff #yikes)

 

But even the threat of getting his hair claywed doesn’t stop a fairly giddy Oikawa from teasing Iwaizumi all, ‘Iwachan loves me~~ loves me enough to get light head from a kiss~~~”

 

And there’s only so much of that Iwaizumi can take before he slaps some clay on Oikawa’s face with an embarrassed, “PLEASE shut up!”

 

But Oikawa laughs and it makes Iwaizuim’s heart clench and swell and clench painfully before groaning, “What do you want to hear? That I like kissing you? Because I did! I liked kissing you and yes it _did_  make me a little dizzy. You happy?”

 

Oikawa smiles this utterly goofy smile, “Yes.” and leans in to press a long, tender kiss to Iwaizumi’s mouth. 

 

When they pull away, Iwaizumi’s feeling a little dizzy again and his stomach swoops when Oikawa murmurs, “I like kissing you too.”

 

**Omake**

Feeling lightheaded himself, Oikawa licks his kiss swollen lips and pushes down the urge to resume kissing Iwa-chan but Kunumi and Kindaichi are in the room now so they need to stop. 

 

Instead Oikawa turns his attention to the bowl Iwaizumi has made. His bowl. And the other items surrounding it,

 

Oikawa blinks at the selection of bowls, cups, and even plates before shooting Iwaizumi a quizzical look, “How many pieces did you make in the last couple of days?”

 

He gets a tired shrug in return as Iwaizumi pulls his apron off, “I didn’t count but that’s all of them.”

 

It’s a beautiful selection of items and Oikawa feels overwhelmed with happiness. 

 

He touches the rim of a multicolored bowl and marvels at the colors dripping down its sides.

He admires the brushes of gold sweeping around the curve of a set of deep blue bowls.

Oikawa holds up and admires the foam like design Iwaizumi somehow captured on a cup.

He grins at the pale teal dripping down the side of the next bowl and asks, “The ocean, huh?” Iwaizumi just nods with a wry, bashful smile.

“Oh you even tried a plate!”

Before he can examine it more, Iwaizumi’s already plucked it out of his hands, “That  _really_  didn’t turn out right.” Oikawa pouts and lets it go (for now).

 

Picks up the final bowl and admires the coloring.  It’s as though the very motion of the clear waters have been captured on clay.

“Iwachan,” Oikawa can’t help but sigh in admiration, “You’re so talented!”

 

A hand slips around his waist. Iwaizumi’s other hand plucks the bowl out of his hands, “Like I said. I had a good source of inspiration.”


End file.
